


don't need a love song (not for this)

by hadesdancehall (jeien)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Surprises, Valentine's Day, You could read it as YamaMitsu but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/hadesdancehall
Summary: Valentine’s Day had always been a day about love—just never love for him specifically. Which is fine. That’s how it is sometimes.He shakes away the feeling. Onii-san’s getting too old for those kinds of thoughts! Can’t he just get drunk on his birthday?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	don't need a love song (not for this)

**Author's Note:**

> For Lazu! I hope I did your request service. And for all the other Yamato oshi, I hope you enjoy too!
> 
> Happy birthday, Yams.

Valentine’s Day had always been a day about love—just never love for him specifically.

Which is fine. That’s how it is sometimes when birthdays coincide with other holidays. Sure, his parents continued to dote on him and give him presents as formality would have it, but the presence of both almost makes a weird double negative that cancels out any specialness the day would bring. He gets it: after all, how can anyone, as just a single person, stand out against a concept that’s so much bigger than themselves?

Surely, Yuki would be familiar with that kind of struggle, since his birthday is Christmas Eve; but then again, Yuki’s not really the type of person to really dwell on such details. So maybe he’s just being cynical.

It’d be a very Yamato thing to do. Super “on brand” as the kids would say.

He shakes away the feeling. Onii-san’s getting too old for those kinds of thoughts! Can’t he just get drunk on his birthday?

“ _Hell no_ ,” Mitsuki says, pushing him down the hall to their hotel room. Filming on location went a little long that day and all Yamato had wanted to do was sleep, but before he could even point his feet towards the rental car, Mitsuki had pulled him away saying he wanted to go sightseeing.

Yamato groans. “First you drag me around doing nothing but walk and now you’re not even letting me drink? Mitsu, you’re terrible.”

“And you’re a sloppy drinker. I’m not gonna force housecleaning to pick up after your mess.”

“But you can do it since we’re rooming together.”

“Do I look like your wife or something?!”

Snickering quietly to himself, Yamato keeps egging him on. “Don’t be so loud, Mitsu, it’s late. You’re gonna wake up the whole floor.”

They finally make it to the door—an aptly numbered 214—and Mitsuki doesn’t waste any time punching in with his keycard and shoving him past the threshold. “Just get in already. If it wasn’t your birthday, I’d have throttled you!” 

“Yeah, yeah, I…”

There’s stuff. A lot of stuff: colorfully wrapped boxes or sparkly bags with pale green tissue paper sticking out in wild tufts, dozens of chocolate boxes and single wrapped candies from the convenience store, party decorations and bags of plastic balloons to be blown up thrown haphazardly across the table, poster board with a pack of markers from a hyakkin.

Beside him, Mitsuki facepalms. “Oh my god, they forgot you were rooming here with us.”

It doesn’t take a genius to put two and two together.

“We wanted to celebrate your birthday,” Mitsuki says, seeing his shocked expression, “no matter what. You’re our leader and friend and resident old man and we love you.”

Valentine’s Day had never really been about him. It usually overshadows his birthday, in the big picture. But being famous has made him realize that it’s okay to be greedy sometimes. It’s okay to want something from both birthday and holiday. It’s okay to want the double negative to be an exponent.

To the surprise of both, Yamato’s face slacks into an easy smile. Small, unthinking, grateful. Special.

“I don’t deserve it,” Yamato says, and he still believes it’s true. Maybe he’ll never stop believing that. “But that’s why you all have to help remind me otherwise. I’m counting on you.”

Mitsuki lights up the night sky outside their window with a smile of his own, makes even the fluorescent bulbs pale in comparison.

“Leave it to us!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jeienb)


End file.
